


Felis Fluffinus Adorabilis

by Asuka Kureru (Askerian)



Series: Once Removed [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't like cats?" Aeris asks, with her eyes huge and sad. Zack shrugs.</p><p>"Honestly, not really."</p><p>"More of a dog person, hm?"</p><p>"Not even. Not a pet person at all, sorry babe. And it's not like we need the company, we're four in this house, it's never empty. It's a lot of work and to be frank I don't really see a point."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felis Fluffinus Adorabilis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiza_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hiza_chan).



"You don't like cats?" Aeris asks, with her eyes huge and sad. Zack shrugs.

"Honestly, not really."

"More of a dog person, hm?"

"Not even. Not a pet person at all, sorry babe. And it's not like we need the company, we're four in this house, it's never empty. It's a lot of work and to be frank I don't really see a point."

Aeris looks heartbroken. "So you're voting against?" She turns to Cloud, who shrugs and scratches the back of his neck.

"We did have cats back home, but they were outdoor cats. Fed them a bit in winter but otherwise they were just there to catch mice in the barn."

"Don't tell me you never pet one!"

"Well.Sometimes , but most outside cats aren't really big on it. And I'm not saying I don't want a cat, it's just... I don't especially not don't want one. Er. Okay, that's too many negatives in this sentence. I mean, I could live with one, but I don't miss it either."

Aeris slumps. One for -- that's her -- one against, and one voting blank. And considering who the last vote belongs to...

She turns around with a sigh to find their fourth, who got up a minute ago to follow the kitten and make sure she didn't destroy anything, or pee on the floor, or shed in inconvenient places.

He's coming back from the kitchen, a tabby ball of fluff cradled against his bare throat, little head butting against the underside of his chin, tiny paws tangled in silver hair, and kneading like crazy.

He's smiling.

"Hm?" he says, looking up, when he realizes they're all watching him. "I was looking into appropriate milk substitutions. Looks like we can make do with -- what is it?"

Zack is groaning. Cloud sighs, exchanges looks with him and Aeris, and then capitulates. "Can I still change my vote?"

"Traitor," Zack mutters, but the corner of his mouth is smiling. Aeris is too busy melting with cute to tease him. "Okay, fine, but it does _not_ get to go into the bedroom!"

\--

Before the week is out Felis Fluffinus Adorabilis (Fluff for short, and Fluff-for-Brains for longer short) has established her bed of choice as being Zack's pillow, of course.


End file.
